The Elstarren Order
The Elstarren Order The Elstarren Order is a Sotan secret organisation instated by Second Sotan Lord Ruler, Lord Roban Wensfold in the eleventh year of his rule. The reasons behind the creation of the order remain unknown, but the purpose of the group was to protect and maintain the 'harmony' of Sotania. In the later years of the Lord's life, the Elstarren grew to maintain the entirety of Loessiah. The word 'Elstarren' is a combination of Kaelan derivatives adapted into the Sotan tongue. ‘Starren’ is the Kaelan plural word for children, with ‘Starri’ being the singular version. The usage of ‘El’ at the beginning of the word translates as ‘of the world’ or ‘from the world’. In its entirety, the word Elstarren roughly translates as ‘Children of the World’. The group operated as a lawful force to dispel rumours and eliminate threats to Sotan peace, with the members within being tasked with a different duty of maintaining this balance. The Elstarren consisted of nine highly skilled individuals within three triumvirates. Each triumvirate had a broad duty to the country, with the individual title holders given specific tasks. Traditionally, if a holder of a title died, the other two title holders within the same triumvirate would choose a suitable replacement that they would train and initiate themselves. If no suitable replacement could be found, the deceased's next of kin would be offered the position. Once an initiate had completed their training and was ready to join the Elstarren, the initiation ceremony (of which all nine titleholders attended) involved the new Elstarri being tattooed with either the Owl or Eye designs seen in the Elstarren emblem. The initiate would choose where on the body and how large the tattoo would be. Though there is no pressure as to the size or position of the tattoo, the Elstarren with larger and more auspicious tattoos are often seen as higher than those with smaller ones. The Paladins of Light The first of the three triumvirates involved those tasked with fighting for good when battles and wars arose that would threaten the peace. The triumvirate of Light consisted therefore of the three Paladins, Lucenas, Luminas and Radianas. The Paladins were fully armoured and hardy warriors that fought and led in times of war. They would appear in the darkest of times when the battle seemed lost. Pictured in golden armour with winged diadems upon their heads, the Paladins would see the battle to its end. Radianas Radianas was the unofficial leader of the Paladins of Light and the two individuals that beared the title were both women. Lucenas Luminas The Rangers of Terra Gaalo The most recent holder of the Gaalo title was known for his facial tattoo which consisted of the Eye design around his left eye. Kosmo Kaolo The Assassins of Shadow Umbra Penumbra The second holder of the Penumbra title, Mirella Alden-Dominan had the Owl tattooed across her shoulder blades. Antumbra The Slaughter of the Elstarren - Kilaksan Rule Trivia * The Elstarren Order was inspired by The Nine Divines from the Elder Scrolls franchise. * 'Elstarren' is often misused to describe an individual member of the order. The correct term is Elstarri. * The character of Penumbra in Children of Sotania was based on a mixture between Astrid from The Elder Scrolls V - Skyrim and Katarina from League of Legends. * Gaalo was inspired by Strider, Aragorn's alias in the Lord of the Rings. * Radianas was inspired by Leona from League of Legends. * Vorla is quoted as saying that the Elstarren included "a couple of Kaelans", however the order was made up entirely of Sotans. * Antumbra, Umbra and Penumbra are scientific names for the different parts of a shadow.